This invention relates in general to an electric circuit including a fuse. More particularly this invention relates to a fuse that is integrated with an electrical connector.
Electric vehicles use a source of high voltage electric power, such as batteries or fuel cells. This electric power is distributed along various electric pathways for the operation of various vehicle systems and components.
The electric pathways are electric circuits that typically include a fuse in order to protect against power surges. The fuse is also a safety feature intended to help prevent accidental electrocution, for example of someone conducting service or maintenance on the vehicle. An electric vehicle may include multiple high voltage fuses.